Anime Kittens
by SamanthaManga
Summary: I really wasn't expecting this. The abandoned kittens that I took in are actually anime characters! …And one of them is my Dad! But I already have a father! I thought they were strange but this is beyond anything I could have dreamed up. Well okay not really I have a weird mind. Slash! Rated T for now


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head forever and decided to get it written. Wooh! Also I've been reading a lot of Akatsuki kitten fanfiction lately and it made me want to get this written down. I thought it would be hilarious if some of the OP characters from Naruto, Black Butler, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn would work together to send some other characters to this world as kittens. Well sort of this world. It's this world but with some supernatural elements. Which if you already think those supernatural elements exist here then… Idk they might it's not like I go around looking for supernatural shit. The main character of this is basically me but with a male body since my body is actually female. I say male body and not as a man because I am gender fluid and my character will also be gender fluid. This is going to be a long story with different arcs and such. It's not always going to be 100% focused on the cats because the main character isn't going to always be 100% focused on the cats nor should he be that would be weird. Anyways onwards!**

 **Summary: I really wasn't expecting this. The abandoned kittens that I took in are actually anime characters! …And one of them is my Dad?! But I already have a father! I thought they were strange but this is beyond anything I could have dreamed up. Well okay not really I have a weird mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Butler, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, sexual situations, past abuse mentioned, and attempted (but not successful) rape. Y'know the works. Though I'm not sure if all of that is going to be in this chapter, it will be in future chapters though.**

Chapter 1: The Day I Found My Kittens

" **Japanese** "

"English"

(Kittens POV)

A groan sounded out in the dark.

" **Wha-What happened?** " Tsuna asked himself, " **Where am I?** "

" **Dame-Tsuna, It took you long enough to wake up** ," Reborn responded to Tsuna's inane questions.

" **Hieeeee, Reborn**!" Tsuna shrieked, " **You're here too? And what do you mean it took me long enough to wake up? Why was I even asleep?** "

" **Of course you don't remember Dame-Tsuna** ," Reborn Tsked in response not answering his questions.

Several more groans rang out as more came to.

" **Where the hell am I?!** " Naruto shouted as he came to.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke firmly.

"Yes young master?" Sebastian replied calmly.

"Where are we and what are and we doing here?" Ciel ordered more than asked.

"We are in a cardboard box young master," Sebastian replied, "We were turned into Cats along with others by a group of individuals. One of them being Undertaker."

"Sebby! Is that you my darling?" Grell shouted out searching for Sebastian. Sebastian did not reply nor would he have even if someone hadn't started talking.

" **Itachi, do you recognize what language they're speaking.** " Kisame asked curiously. After all he had never heard a different language before.

" **No** ," Itachi replied simply before falling quiet again.

" **Akatsuki!** " Naruto aggressively yelled out, " **Did you do this?!** "

" **Maa Naruto, It will be better if we don't start a fight in these circumstances,** " Kakashi drawled, " **Seeing as we're cats and all.** "

There was a moment where everyone was silent before two of them exploded in outrage.

" **Nani?!** " Naruto yelled at the top of his kitty lungs.

" **Hieeeeeeeeee** ," Tsuna shrieked, " **Reborn why didn't you tell me?** "

" **A mafia boss should be able to remember such important things Dame-Tsuna** ," Reborn calmly replied.

" **Herbivore, stop with your shrieking or I will bite you to death,** " Hibari threatened.

" **Hibari-san, you're here too?!** " Tsuna yelled.

" **These people are interesting,** " Kisame said to Itachi with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Kekekeke, this is fun isn't it?" Undertaker laughed, "I thought I would join you all as a kitten since it seemed like such fun."

"Undertaker, I demand you turn us back," Ciel said coldly.

"No can do young earl," Undertaker replied, "If I did that then the game would be over and what's the fun in that. Besides I can't turn anyone back don't you remember what was said before this?"

 _*Flashback*_

 _There was a flash of light and suddenly a group of rather different people were in a white space. In front of them was three people. If you could call them people. A man with dark grey robes, long silver hair and a scar across his face stood there as well as a man in a red trench coat and a checkered hat and a man with purple swirled eyes in white robes with horns coming from his head. The group in front of them burst out with questions and accusations from some and silence from others._

" _Kekekeke, don't worry," Undertaker said, "We will explain what you are doing here."_

 _Somehow he was understandable to everybody even though only half spoke English._

" _You are here because we are conducting an experiment of sorts," Checkerface interjected, "And you all are our test subjects."_

" _We are not going to tell you why we are doing this but I will explain what will happen to you," The Sage of Six Paths continued, "You all will be turned into kittens and sent to a different universe."_

" _Where you all will be taken in by the son of one of you," Undertaker said amused, "How one of you have a son in a universe that is not one of the three you all came well you will have to figure that out on your own. It was my idea to send you all to him. It really spices things up don't you agree? Kekekeke."_

" _Also while you are kittens you won't be able to access any of your abilities. At least not for a while. We can't have you figuring out a way to change back to your original forms can we?" Checkerface explained, "However, you will not be in kitten form forever. What we are doing is not permanent and will wear off eventually."_

" _How long eventually is though we do not know," The Sage of Six Paths finished, "We will send you all on your way now."_

 _They started protesting and several tried attacking them but it was all for naught. A bright light again flashed and they appeared in a cardboard box as kittens._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"So you don't have access to your powers nor does Sebastian," Ciel tsked in annoyance.

"Exactly young earl," Undertaker replied in his usual amused voice, "So even if I wanted to turn us back I cannot. I am a part of this game now too."

" **Kakashi-sensei, do you have any idea what they're talking about?** " Naruto asked confused about the strange words they were speaking, " **And how are we going to turn back?! There must be a jutsu or something!** "

" **I have no idea what they're saying and we can't use a jutsu to turn back,** " Kakashi replied, " **While we're like this we can't use our chakra. Not only can we not do handseals with our paws but I can't access my chakra at all.** "

" **Aghhhh! This just keeps getting worse!** " Naruto yelled, " **How can you be so calm about this?!** "

" **I just don't see the point in panicking especially when there isn't anything we can do Naruto,** " Kakashi drawled out.

Naruto let out a huff before wobbly getting to his paws and walking around. He stumbled and bumped into the wall of the cardboard box.

" **How are we supposed to get out of this?** " Naruto asked.

" **We're not,** " Kakashi said, " **We're going to wait here for the boy who's going to take us in to let us out.** "

" **What boy?** " Naruto asked confused. Kakashi sighed.

" **You really don't remember what happened do you?** " Kakashi said exasperated, " **This was explained to us by the people who put us here. They were truthful about our abilities being blocked so for now we'll have to assume they were truthful about everything.** "

Naruto sat down and thought and thought until he remembered.

" **Oh! I remember now!** " Naruto exclaimed, " **There were three creepy guys that turned us into kittens. When I turn back they are getting beat up for this!** "

" **Reborn? Do you know any of these people?** " Tsuna whispered.

" **No Dame-Tsuna,** " Reborn replied brusquely, " **If you remembered what happened before we turned into kittens then you would know that we are from different universes. There are three groups each from a different universe and we form one of those groups. So there is no way I could recognize these people.** "

Everyone fell silent as they heard a door open near them.

"I didn't order anything." A pleasant male voice was heard muttering to himself.

The box was then lifted causing Tsuna to shriek and Naruto to yell out. The man paused a few seconds before they were moving again. After a minute the box was set back down. Seconds later the box was opened up letting light in and allowing them to see who the voice belonged to.

A young man that looked about 20 peered into the box. He had black hair that went slightly below his ears, expressive bright green eyes, and an aristocratic face. He was beautiful. His face all of a sudden lit up causing him to look even more attractive.

"Kittens!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Why did someone abandon all of you? You're such beautiful cats. Oh well their loss because I'm keeping all of you. Though whoever left you out there is stupid. They didn't leave any air holes for you."

The kittens looked up at him for a minute and then looked at each other. They were all wondering if this person was crazy talking to what looked like a bunch of kittens, some oddly colored at that. They were also grateful that he had found them sooner rather than later because they would have suffocated from lack of air at some point.

(Sam's POV: That morning)

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

My eyes shot open and I bolted straight up reaching for my alarm clock. I tapped the button to shut off the screeching noise. Ah silence. I turned and reached for my phone checking the time and seeing if I had any texts. Its 8:42 and I have a text from my best friend Kyra.

 _Kyra: Remember that we're going to the mall at 12 today_

 _Me: As if I'd forget something when it's about you_

 _Kyra: Mmmhmm_

 _Me: Ok so I forgot when you're birthday was that one time but it could have been worse, I could have asked again after your birthday._

 _Kyra: True at least there's that. Just remember 12 okay?_

 _Me: I'll remember see you later_

I hummed under my breath before pushing my lavender quilt with white stripes and polka dots aside and climbing out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed an outfit which consisted of a bright sky blue t-shirt, a short sleeved black blazer with black bows on the pockets, black tailored shorts, knee high white socks with black ribbons at the top, and light pink cotton panties. Mostly feminine with just a touch of masculinity. Just what I'm feeling today.

I went to the bathroom putting my clothing on a shelf before hopping in the shower and cleaning myself then shaving everywhere except for my arms and face. I didn't shave my arms because I don't like shaving my arms and my face because I couldn't see it and wouldn't know if I missed a spot. I did shave everywhere else though and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. What can I say I like my skin smooth and soft.

After my shower I dried off, got dressed, brushed my hair, and then shaved my face at the sink. I then brushed my teeth. After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth I headed back to my bedroom and grabbed my lotion, perfume, and makeup from a drawer and went over to the vanity. I put lotion on my legs so they were even softer before spritzing myself with perfume. Then I applied some subtle makeup. Just some gold and brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and a light application of lip-gloss. I slipped on a pair of black Mary Jane stilettos before grabbing my purse and phone then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

My routine may seem long but with everything that I did it took just over an hour. It was now 9:50. Also I didn't shave everywhere every day, daily I only showered under my armpits and the rest when it started to become obvious like it had been this morning.

For breakfast I just made some chocolate fudge pop tarts. After eating I sat at the table in the kitchen reading fanfiction on my phone while I waited for Kyra to get here. I don't drive. I never saw the point when I can either take the bus or have a friend or family member drive me.

A text popped up on my phone.

 _Kyra: I'm right outside_

 _Me: Ok I'm already ready I'll be out right away_

I got up and headed for the door. My steps were silent out of habit. I opened the door to my apartment and then paused puzzled at the sight before me. Why was there a package?

"I didn't order anything." I said to myself beneath my breath.

Shrugging I knelt down and picked up the box. Once I got to my feet I paused hearing a shriek and a yowl. What is in this box? I walked back into my house and set the box on the table in my kitchen. Opening up the flaps to the box I peered inside curious as to what was in there.

There were… kittens?! Oh my gosh kittens!

"Kittens!" I exclaimed excited at the sight of the precious animals before me, "Why did someone abandon all of you? You're such beautiful cats. Oh well their loss because I'm keeping all of you. Though whoever left you out there is stupid. They didn't leave any air holes for you."

Is the person who abandoned them really that stupid? They could die from that! These kittens really were beautiful too though some were odd colors. My gaze roamed over all of them noting their different colored eyes and fur and the ways they held their bodies.

I started at the sound of a knock at the door having been engrossed in observing the kittens. I walked over to the door and opened it seeing Kyra standing there. Kyra is pretty with really long straight brown hair that goes past her butt and pretty blue eyes. She wears glasses and she's only 5'1" tall so she wears super tall heels all the time so people don't run her over. Don't let her height fool you though she's way tougher than I am, well with most things anyways.

"Sam, I thought you said you'd just be a few seconds. I was getting worried." She said coming in when I opened the door wider for her.

"I was coming out when the most amazing thing happened!" I gushed excitedly, "I found a box of kittens outside of my door!"

"Really? Are you keeping them?" Kyra asked sounding almost as excited as I was.

"Of course!" I chirped bouncing up and down with how happy I was about the kittens, "Come see them!"

I dragged her over to the box of kittens and she leaned forward to see them as well. I reached in for one of the kittens and gently picked up one of the black kittens. I looked into its pretty reddish brown eyes and cradled it in my hands. I put one arm under it and cradled it against my chest using my free hand to pet it. I sighed in contentment as I pet the kitten's soft and silky black fur. It started purring under my administrations.

"Such a beautiful cat and such soft fur," I murmured.

"Sam, can I hold one?" Kyra asked with gleaming eyes.

"Of course!" I said happily looking up from the kitten to nod at her.

She looked into the box before softly exclaiming under breath and reached in to pick up the large blue kitten from the box. The kitten looked at her curiously as she picked it up.

"It's amazing," Kyra said mesmerized, "This kitten looks like Kisame and I think it's natural too. I can't see any roots or any dye on the skin."

I peered over at the kitten currently in her arms who looked somewhat stiff. Probably from being held. I hummed in thought.

"You know what I think you're right it does look like him," I said thoughtfully, "I guess that'll be his name then. Normally I would wait until I know their personalities more before naming them but he does look exactly like he would look if he were a cat."

"Awesome," Kyra said smiling, "I wish I could take this little guy with me."

"Yeah but your mom doesn't want any more pets in the house and you still haven't gotten a place with your boyfriend," I said my voice starting out amused and then ending up cold when I mentioned her boyfriend. Don't misunderstand I'm not jealous I just don't like the way he has treated her before.

"He's gotten better," She said not offended or defensively just stating it. I hummed in agreement.

"He has but he should never have treated you that way in the first place let alone for how long he did," I said firmly wanting her to understand that the way he treated her wasn't right even if it was temporary, "He obviously doesn't know how to treat someone with respect let alone a lady."

Kyra hummed but didn't look like she was taking my words in, not really. I sighed.

"Yeah but he does things like taking me out and has me sit in the car while he runs in to get food so I don't get cold and buys me potted flowers and things like that and I know that I can't leave him," She stated, "Plus I can be kind of a bitch sometimes and he puts up with me still. I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone else who does that."

"Kyra," I pleaded softly, "He should be doing those things and without the other treatment he's been giving you. That stuff is normal in a relationship. Also he puts up with your bitchiness, really? You need someone who does more than puts up with you but will even love that bitchy side of you. Everyone and I mean _everyone_ has a harsh or bitchy or whiny or whatever side to them. You love me with mine not despite it and I love all of you so why can't you think that someone will do the same for you but in a romantic way."

We both cuddled the kittens slightly closer during the conversation. The kittens grew even quieter, if that's possible, during our conversation.

"You make it sound like everything he's done is horrible," Kyra said.

"Well not everything but having you sit on his bed and not do _anything_ while he sits there and plays videogames while not giving you a second of attention. Not listening to you whenever you bring up anything serious about your relationship and even ignoring your existence if you persist. Not allowing you to even read romance books because he gets jealous of you thinking about the characters in that way. Controlling what you wear, not wanting you to wear red or blue shoes or show any skin. I'd say that is beyond horrible," I say vehemently.

I then stop and sigh, "Though of course I would definitely approve if you broke up with him I can't make you and I'm not going to try to. It's just I want you to be happy and even though you keep saying you are I can see that you aren't."

We both fell silent for a moment after that just petting the kittens we were holding. I then put the kitten I was holding back in the box and picked up the box again.

"I'm going to put the kittens in the bathroom so they can't make too much of a mess while we're gone," I said as I started walking and Kyra started following me, "We're going to have to get cat supplies today and I'll have to get them shots later so they don't get sick. Hopefully none are girls because if there are then I'm going to have to get them fixed. The boys should be fine without getting fixed but I can't have a pregnant cat making more kittens."

I put the box down on the ground before taking each cat out one by one. One of the black kittens bit me and the red one scratched me when I picked them up but I had grown up in a household with 20 cats. Scratches and bites weren't new to me. After all the kittens were out I tilted the box on its side in case they want to crawl in it. I also grabbed one of my towels and lay it on the floor in case they wanted to sleep on something softer than the ground.

"So where should we get cat supplies?" I asked Kyra as we left the bathroom.

"Target or Petco should be good," She answered as we headed to her car.

 **A/N: And there is the end of the first chapter. The second chapter will start with the kittens' point of view again so we can see more about how they're adjusting to the situation and as the groups start interacting with each other. You may have noticed that they are sticking to small groups for now. That's on purpose. They are vulnerable in these cat forms and either don't know or don't trust the other people turned into kittens. They'll learn to get along though don't worry. But yeah the reason for the kittens not being mentioned much for a while is because Sam was very into the discussion with Kyra so of course he wouldn't be paying attention to the kittens. One might have jumped out of the box and he wouldn't have noticed because he was focused on talking to his best friend about an important topic.**


End file.
